helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Buono! Festa 2016
Buono! Festa 2016 is Buono!'s first concert at Nippon Budokan. It took place on August 25, 2016."Buono!、念願の日本武道館公演が決定" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-01-01."アプカミ#11 夏焼雅 新グループ・インタビュー、℃-ute「Summer Wind」MV裏側 、田中れいなミュージカル「ふしぎ遊戯」映像、ラベビタEXライブ映像他 (04/08/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-04-08. The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert were released on November 23, 2016. The Blu-ray comes in a box set with a live photo leaflet and two live CDs. Fanclub-exclusive solo angle DVDs were available for pre-order, individually or as a box set, until January 27, 2017."12/27（火）受付スタート　1月通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2016-12-20. A mini photobook of the concert, titled Buono! Festa 2016 LIVE Mini Shashinshuu (Buono! Festa 2016 LIVEミニ写真集), was released on May 20, 2017."「Buono! Festa 2016」LIVEミニ写真集発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-16. Setlist #Rock no Seichi #We are Buono! ~ Buono! no Theme #Rottara Rottara #VTR: PINK CRES. Group Name Announcement #Warning ~Mirai Keihou~ - PINK CRES. (DJ Juri appears) #Uwa no Sora - PINK CRES. #MC - PINK CRES. #Summer wonderland - PINK CRES. #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Honto no Jibun - ℃-ute and Country Girls (without Tsugunaga Momoko and Suzuki Airi) #Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni #Zassou no Uta #JUICY HE@RT #MC - Introductions and Happy Birthday song for Natsuyaki Miyabi #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ #Gachinko de Ikou! #My Love #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #MC - Dolce introductions #Urahara (with violin accompaniment) #Kimi ga Ireba (with piano and violin accompaniment) #You're My Friend (with piano and violin accompaniment) #VTR: Staff Interviews #Nakimushi Shounen #Kataomoi. #Hatsukoi Cider #MC #Bravo☆Bravo #Janakya Mottainai! #Lady Panther #MY BOY #Ren'ai♥Rider Encore #Rock no Kamisama #MC #Warp! #Tabidachi no Uta DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |Cover = EPXE-5092.jpg |Caption = Blu-ray Cover |Cover2 = EPBE-5539.jpg |Caption2 = DVD Cover}} DVD and Blu-ray= #Rock no Seichi #MC #We are Buono! ~ Buono! no Theme #Rottara Rottara #Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni #Zassou no Uta #JUICY HE@RT #MC #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ #Gachinko de Ikou! #My Love #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #MC #Urahara #Kimi ga Ireba #You're My Friend #VTR #Nakimushi Shounen #Kataomoi. #Hatsukoi Cider #MC #Bravo☆Bravo #Janakya Mottainai! #Lady Panther #MY BOY #Ren'ai♥Rider #Rock no Kamisama 【ENCORE】 #MC 【ENCORE】 #Warp! 【ENCORE】 #Tabidachi no Uta 【ENCORE】 ;Bonus Footage #PINK CRES. VTR #Warning ~Mirai Keihou~ → Uwa no Sora - PINK CRES. #MC - PINK CRES. #Summer wonderland - PINK CRES. #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Honto no Jibun - ℃-ute and Country Girls (without Tsugunaga Momoko and Suzuki Airi) |-|Blu-ray Bonus Live CDs= ;Disc 1 #Rock no Seichi #We are Buono! ~ Buono! no Theme #Rottara Rottara #Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni #Zassou no Uta #JUICY HE@RT #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ #Gachinko de Ikou! #My Love #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #Urahara #Kimi ga Ireba #You're My Friend ;Disc 2 #Nakimushi Shounen #Kataomoi. #Hatsukoi Cider #Bravo☆Bravo #Janakya Mottainai! #Lady Panther #MY BOY #Ren'ai♥Rider #Rock no Kamisama 【ENCORE】 #Warp! 【ENCORE】 #Tabidachi no Uta 【ENCORE】 Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Suzuki Airi *Natsuyaki Miyabi ;Backing Band *Dolce **eji (Keyboard) **Fujii Mariko (Guitar) **Higuchi Kei (Guitar) **Maimai (Drums) **Naomichi (Bass) ;Guests *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *PINK CRES. ** ** Concert Schedule Trivia *The concert took place on the same day as Natsuyaki Miyabi's birthday. *Concert tickets sold out the same day they went on sale."ももちらBuono!、4年ぶり新曲発表　赤い公園・津野米咲が楽曲提供" (in Japanese). Yahoo! JAPAN. 2016-08-05. *In attendance at the concert were: Kumai Yurina and Shimizu Saki,"Buono!" (in Japanese). Kumai Yurina Official Blog. 2016-08-25. Morning Musume '16,Iikubo Haruna. "Buono!さん 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Official Blog. 2016-08-25. ANGERME,"ロック！！！竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Official Blog. 2016-08-26. Juice=Juice,Takagi Sayuki. "Buono!festa 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-08-25. Kobushi Factory,Hirose Ayaka. "大きくジャンプ！♡広瀬彩海 大きくジャンプ！♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-08-25. Tsubaki Factory,https://twitter.com/the_hirochan/status/768794073364697088 Up Up Girls (Kari),https://twitter.com/arai_manami_ao/status/768785870421757952 , "Hatsukoi Cider" songwriters NOBE and Shihori,"弾丸武道館！4年ぶりの Buono！" (in Japanese). Shihori Official Blog. 2016-08-25. lyricist Iwasato Yuho,https://twitter.com/yuhoiwasato/status/768800799069659138 songwriters KOUGA and Nakamura Yoshiki,https://twitter.com/fujipontel/status/768813730633125888 and comedian Iwao Nozomu.https://twitter.com/nozomuiwao/status/768823737579823104 *A Twitter post by user @w__cmt on November 28, 2019 featuring a clip of Buono! performing "Hatsukoi Cider" at Buono! Festa 2016 went viral on Twitter in Japan, garnering over 2.3 million views, 22,100 retweets, and 98,300 likes in just two days.https://twitter.com/w__cmt/status/1200039340463681536 This viral clip rejuvenated interest in Buono!, causing the group to trend at a peak position of #3 on Twitter in Japan the day after it was posted. In response, Suzuki Airi posted a Tweet of her own asking why everyone was talking about Buono! again, and expressing her happiness to the newfound attention.https://twitter.com/airimania/status/1200427631390232577 Videos ロックの聖地 Buono! (Live at 日本武道館 2016 8 25) 『Buono! Festa 2016』2016年11月23日にDVDとBlu-rayを同日発売!!|Rock no Seichi 初恋サイダー Buono! (Live at 日本武道館 2016 8 25) 『Buono! Festa 2016』2016年11月23日にDVDとBlu-rayを同日発売!!|Hatsukoi Cider PINK CRES. (Live at 日本武道館 2016 08 25)|PINK CRES. Digest Gallery Buono!Festa2016-visualbook.jpg|Visual Book Buono!Festa2016-livepic01.jpg|Buono! Buono!Festa2016-livepic02.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic05.jpg|PINK CRES. Buono!Festa2016-livepic06.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic07.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic08.jpg|Country Girls Buono!Festa2016-livepic09.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic10.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic11.jpg|℃-ute Buono!Festa2016-livepic12.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic13.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic03.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic04.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic14.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic15.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic16.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic17.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic18.jpg Buono!Festa2016-livepic19.jpg References }} External Links *Concert Schedule *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Photobook Listing: Hello! Project, Odyssey Books es:Buono! Festa 2016 Category:Buono! Concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:PINK CRES. Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Blu-rays Category:Buono! Albums Category:2016 Albums Category:2017 Photobooks Category:Concert Photobooks